


Off My Mind

by viridianaln9



Series: Hearts and Damages [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Beards, F/M, Gen, Haircuts, Hearts are broken, Sadness, agnst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 04:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianaln9/pseuds/viridianaln9
Summary: Thorin and Bella area trying to deal with their broken hearts in two different ways. The second to Hearts and Damages.





	Off My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, thank you guys so much for the response to the first one-shot.

**Off My Mind **

_Erebor _

Thorin looked over his subjects as he sat on his throne, part of him was proud as he had finally done it. Returned his people over to the Lonely Mountain. It had been months and he could hear the whispers of everyone. They spoke of the lost Queen, they didn’t know that it was he, who banished her. He didn’t know where she was as Gandalf had been tight-lip and had only been to Erebor once for his Coronation.

He smirked thinking, what good was a crown if the woman he loved might be dead? Or gone somewhere he could not follow. He remembers her words, she hadn’t been off this time and he knew he was not immortal, to find her. He only had one thing left of her and it was his only anchor. He touched the braid wrapped around his wrist, he had to find a way to find her beg for forgiveness that he did not deserve.

“Uncle?” he turned to see Kili standing there with a worried look.

“Yes.”

“Mother sent a message that she will be arriving soon,” Kili looked at him with pleading eyes. “I was wondering if Tauriel could finally be let inside the Mountain?”

“Kili…” he cut himself off as who was he to deny his nephew the happiness he had refused and thrown away himself. “You can bring her once your mother is here so that they can meet properly.”

“Thank you,” Kili said with a smile. As his nephew left with a smile, he felt eyes on him, and he turned to see Balin standing there.

“You're surprised?”

“I’m proud of ye laddie,” Balin told him. “Many in the council wonder if you will begin to grow out your beard?” Thorin laughed and it was one of those that told everyone the request was ridiculous.

“I don’t deserve one Balin,” Thorin said.

“Laddie, she …”

“Is lost to me, to my foolishness and pride, how I deserve a beard is unthinkable. I will not have her once my beard will bear the shame and sadness of my lost.” Balin looked in sadness as his King, no one could help him, they had begun to see if there was a case like them, but all the books came empty. He just hoped Bella was in a better place.

#

_Modern Hobbiton _

Bella was walking with a purpose, after everything she had found out that she had been gone a month and that everyone she knew believed that she had gone to one of her many adventures. They didn’t know that this one broke her. This morning she had kept seeing herself in the mirror and she wanted to change, she wanted to stop seeing that small piece of hair that was growing out of her head, the reminder of what had happened. So, she walked, and it was with a purpose.

Rose stood in her shop surprised at seeing Bella Baggins coming into her shop. The older woman had been in this old shop since Ms. Baggins was a little girl, she had been here when it was so difficult to get her to come in because she didn’t like to get her hair cut. But she noticed Bella had that look of a person that wanted to forget. Whatever had happed in this month that Ms. Baggins had disappeared had been harsh and she looked as she had lost someone.

“Good Morning Ms. Baggins.”

“Rose,” Bella said breathing in hard and trying hard not to cry.

“How can I help you, Bella.” Rose said and motioned to get closer.

“Cut it all off,” Bella said looking her through the mirror. Rose froze, everyone knows of Ms. Baggins hair, she only came for a few clips but nothing drastic.

“Are you sure?’ Rose asked.

“Yes, I wanted to do it myself, but I figured a professional might as well do it,” Bella said with a smile. Rose noticed it, the eyes of a broken heart.

“Oh, you…” Rose said. “Very well, let's get to it.”

Bella smiled and waited she closed her eyes as she heard the clipping of her hair being cut. It was less painful, but she needed to get power back to herself. Thorin had cut her hair and it was a shame, but this cut wouldn’t be that. She needed to move on, she had made her choice and after what she had learned a week ago, she needed the strength more than ever.

“You know it’s alright to cry,” Rose told her.

“I don’t think I can cry more than I already have,” Bella said.

“Well, your ready.” Bella opened her eyes and she felt them filled with tears, Rose had done it. Her hair was gone no longer did she had the curls, it was a small bob that look straight and she didn’t know how Rose had done it, but she couldn’t even tell which piece it was that her wedding braid use to be. Or she could lie to herself and think that it wasn’t there.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts.


End file.
